


Written In The Stars

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Pete gets his soulmate.





	

Joe Trohman pulled Pete Wentz through his high school auditorium doors on a Friday night. “Why am I here Joe? This is a high school.” Pete whined.

“Because your soulmate is singing tonight after I talked him into it.” Joe said.

“Soulmate?” Pete asked quizzically.

“Yeah. Now sit down and wait for him. He’s around the fourth person performing tonight.” Joe said as he found a pair of seats off to the side instead of centerstage. 

“Does he know that you brought someone?” Pete asked as he sat next to Joe. 

“Nope because we don’t need him nervous as fuck.” Joe said as he glanced to the side of the stage that the talent show participants were getting organized.

“Will you point him out when he comes onstage or do I have to guess?” Pete asked as he turned to look at Joe.

“You won’t need him pointed out. You’ll know.”

“You’re awfully sure about all of this.”

“This’ll be the surest I’ll ever be in my life.” Joe grinned gleefully.

“So helping your friend find love will be your biggest contribution to life?” Pete asked skeptically.

“Yeah. He’s a special dude and I’m surprisingly okay if he falls in love with you.”

“Is he gay or bisexual?” Pete asked wanting to know what he was getting into in his search for love.

“Bi but you’ll be all he sees when you guys meet.” Joe smirked.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” Pete said as he leaned back and got comfortable for the show.

A few minutes later the talent show started and they sat through a juggler (who was pretty good), an off key singer, and two dance teams before Pete saw Joe perk up at the announcement of his friend. Pete sat up in his chair and looked intently at the stage as someone shorter than himself came out on stage with a ballcap turned just so to cover his eyes and carrying an acoustic guitar. The guy found his stool that they had set in the middle of the stage and he sat down. 

The guy opened his mouth and started to sing an original song and Pete knew he was in love. He looked at Joe and said, “You can get us backstage as soon as he’s done right?”  
“I can send him a text and he can meet us out front.”

“Privacy would be best.” Pete said as he kept his eyes focused on the singer. 

“I’ll have him meet us at the hangout spot and that should be enough privacy for you.”

“As long as he won’t be suspended then yeah.”

They left the auditorium as soon as Patrick was finished and exiting stage left and Joe shot his friend a text to meet them behind the school. Patrick showed up ten minutes later with his guitar case and found Joe standing in front of a clump of bushes. “Hey Joe. You wanted to see me back here?”

“Actually the person you seduced from the stage wanted somewhere private to talk to you but I’ll wait over there by the corner of the school. Don’t want to possibly hear any goings ons between you two.”

“This is why you had me sing? So you could hook me up with another random someone?” Patrick asked.

“Not this time. I’m sure this time. Just talk to him and if you don’t like him then this will be the last time.”

“I’ll talk to him. Hold onto my guitar and don’t let it out of your sight.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Joe said as he took Patrick’s guitar and went over to the edge of the school. He watched as Patrick went back behind the shubbery where things were pretty secluded and he found the guy on his knees with his head down but glancing around every so often.

“What’s your name?” Patrick asked as he walked up to the guy.

Pete looked up and said, “My name’s Pete.”

“How did I supposedly seduce you?”

“You have a voice of an angel and mouth shaped by the devil.” Pete replied as he got a good look at Patrick’s face.

Patrick smirked and said, “You can stand up if you want to. I’m not going to bite, yet.”

“Can I tell you that I love you already?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment but we still don’t know each other.”  
“I think the stars were waiting for this moment. I’m willing if you are?” Pete said as he stood back up.

Patrick looked Pete up and down as he checked him out and stepped close to him and cupped his face in his hands. “I’m willing to try this out.” 

Afterwards, he closed the gap and kissed Pete deeply while Pete flailed his arms before he wrapped them around his soulmate. The devil seemed to have shaped Patrick in his own image as Pete felt the wall against his back and Patrick’s thigh between his legs. Pete knew he’d have to send Joe a thank you gift for bringing this young man into his life.


End file.
